Sacrifice
by purple lolly
Summary: In the Heart of the Indian jungle lives a great evil that needs sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

While the rest of the army set up camp at the Hyphais Alexander and a small handful of foot soldiers went deeper into the unknown.

It was hot and steamy, the foot soldiers hacked through thick vegetation, the trees were so tall their tops so wide that they reduced the sun to nothing more than a few flickering rays on the ground. In these trees lived little men that had fur instead of flesh, they soon learnt that these strange things were not men but animals called monkeys. They saw colourful birds that could talk hungry and ferocious tigers and leopards that were eager for the kill and huge snakes that could squeeze the life out of a man or kill him in a second with one bite.

So came as a surprise when they came across a small community living in the very heart of the steamy hell.

They didn't look like any men that the Macedonians had seen before; they closely resembled the monkeys they lived with. There hair so long and wild that if it wasn't for the visible anatomy it was difficult to tell the difference between the men and the women, they wore nothing except for the bone jewellery.

The small army became a fascinate for these strange people, they would touch, taste and smell the things that they were presented with and would fight among themselves if one had something another wanted they especially loved the shiny armour and weapons.

A man came out of one of the larger huts causing the people to stop and kneel, judging by the reaction that made him the leader. His eyes scanned the crowd in front of him before he throw back his head and let out a cry which was soon taken up by the rest, leaving the Macedonians puzzled. That puzzlement turned into shock when several huge wooden plates were brought out and placed in front of them and they were encouraged to sit down and eat. There were food they did know and others they didn't so they looked to Alexander.

"We don't want to offend our host." he said

He lent forward to one of the dishes that looked like chicken but he highly doubted it was chicken and ripped a piece off. He sniffed it before putting it into his mouth and began to chew. It was very chewie, very stringy and had a very rough texture but he managed to finish and swallow it.

He turned to the leader and dipped his head in a thank you sort of way and took another bit. Following their kings lead the small army tucked in while the villagers looked on.

Everything was good, the army ate even if half the time they didn't know what it was that they were eating. The long yellow pod like fruit gave the men stomach aches so Alexander told them to leave them alone.

Suddenly Hephaistion who was sat next to him began to cough and again, till it became a chocking sound, Alexander quickly gave him a hard whack on the back causing him to retch and spit something out onto his hand. It was a small stone with strange marking on it.

"What in Hades is that?" He asked looking up at Alexander

"I don't know." he replied then looked to see if any one had noticed the incident but none had he was about to look back at the stone in Hephaistion's hand when he felt something watching him. He looked and found it was the chief that was staring, but it wasn't at him he was looking at but Hephaistion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Really I am fine." Hephaistion said brushing aside the cover of his tent and throwing the stone on to the nearest surface and touching the freshly dressed bite mark on his neck.

Alexander followed him inside "I just didn't like the situation." he said shuddering with the memory.

After Hephaistion had almost choked on the odd stone and the chief saw him do it, the tribe had suddenly turned. They crowded around Hephaistion shoving Alexander and anyone else close to Hephaistion out of the way, they touched, and one of the women had struck from behind and bit him while a wispy old man waved something steamy in front of him while chanting.

This was the point that Alexander with a help from others had stepped in and to physically push and shove their way to Hephaistion who disappeared under the sea of bodies who came close.

When they had Hephaistion, they quickly made the exit and back to the safety of the camp.

"They let us go did they not?" Hephaistion said flopping down on to the nearest chair and leant back legs out stretched

"True, but not without a fight." Alexander said

"Almost." Corrected Hephaistion

Alexander opened his mouth but closed it again, maybe Hephaistion was right, and he looked fine except for the bit mark.

"Well if you are sure."

Hephaistion nodded his head "Yes I am sure."

As Alexander said goodnight to Hephaistion and took his leave his took one last looked at the stone, no good will come of this he thought.

Later that night something flittered in and out of the shadows of the Macedonian camp. The guards on duty didn't have time to scream as dart filled laced with poison were shot into their flesh.

Alexander awake to the sound of men shouting and the smell of burning.

He quickly got out of bed and picked up his sword. Outside his men were running around as tents burned and collapsed every so often he would catch a glimpse of the strange looking people from the jungle.

With out dressing he ran towards Hephaistion's tent but was knocked down and out by a piece of falling debris.

Hephaistion to awake to the sound of men shouting and burning, he to get up to see what was happening but he never made it out of his tent.

Something came crashing through the tent door Hephaistion reached for his sword but the jungle creature

Put a pipe to his mouth and below.

Hephaistion felt a small pinprick in the side of his neck; he had time to put out the small dart before collapsing to the floor.

Despite Hephaistion outweighing the jungle man he simply picked up the unconscious man and carried him into the jungle calling a retreat to the others.

Sometime later Alexander awoke with a start.

"Are you alright my lord?" asked someone who when his eyes had time to adjust he realized that it was Stefanos.

"Yes, I'm fine" he replied slowly sitting up he reached to touch the back of his head and his fingers came away a bit bloody he looked around to find the camp in ruins.

"What Happened?" he asked

"They came out of the jungle, killed the guards who were on the look out, nobody saw them coming." Stefanos replied

He held out his hand and helped Alexander stand and they moved through the debris. Nobody had been killed there were a lot of scratches, cut and bruises luckily it was the tent and the equipment that had taken the most of the attack. Alexander saw all of his companions Ptolemy, Nearchus, Perdiccas, and Cassander they were all here except one.

He let go of Stefanos and made his way over to Hephaistion tent, which had ended up like the rest.

"Hephaistion!" he called got no answer "Hephaistion"

"Alexander!"

He spun around thinking it was Hephaistion but his heart sunk when he saw it was Crateros.

"Where is he?" Alexander asked

" Gone sire, they've taken him."


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks and the remaining members of the army still hadn't found anything related to Hephaistion's kidnap.

After the attack and once they had regrouped they matched into the jungle following the path that Alexander and the small army had taken towards the village only they couldn't find it, it was gone vanished.

Alexander wanted it to be found, even if it meant that they had to cut down the trees and he expected daily reports on how things were going.

He never felt so helpless he had tried to help but he just got overexcited and over angered till he was hindering the situation instead of helping so he retreated to his tent leaving the search to be led Ptolemy.

Three weeks later there was still nothing and Alexander was starting to lose all hope of ever finding his childhood friend.

It was mid afternoon when the call went up something was coming towards the camp, something large that made the ground shake.

Those that were remaining in the camp came out to see what was coming, some even draw arms.

A large grey shape came out of the jungle, it was one of the elephant monsters and riding it with two monkeys on his shoulder was Hephaistion.

The elephant stopped once it had arrived in the camp and found comfort in stripping the trees of its leaves as to Hephaistion he was dirty, wounded, sick, and completely insane.

He didn't recognize anyone, not even Alexander he simply smiled and upheld an unintelligible conversation with the monkeys.

"What do you thing happened?" Asked Ptolemy leaning over to Alexander

They were stood watching the servant trying to clean Hephaistion but he kept swiping or flinching away at the things they brought near.

"I don't know." Alexander replied

He moved closer to the bath and crouched down next to it.

"Hephaistion." he said softly

Hephaistion wasn't listening; his dark rimmed eyes were distant, pupils large and they flew around the room not focusing on anything.

He was murmuring things that Alexander couldn't quite catch, speaking to people that weren't there and answering as if he heard voices that no one else could.

"Hephaistion." Alexander tried again this time reaching out to touch Hephaistion's shoulder

Hephaistion saw the movement and snapped around to face Alexander causing him to pull his hand away and put in his lap, all the while Hephaistion watching him with narrow suspicion-filled eyes.

"Hephaistion?" he asked "What happened."

Hephaistion focus on the hand but looked up blankly at his face before going back to his ramblings.

Alexander shoulder's sagged as he sat back on his heels and he sighed

"What are we going to do with you?" he said under his breathe.

Later that night something woke Alexander it was still dark. He laid there just listening, It had been a noise that woke him, he was about to go back to sleep when he heard it again a shuffling noise.

He rolled over and off the pallet just in time to see something sharp and pointy land into the pillow which was followed by a scuffle.

He stood up to find Hephaistion struggling to free himself of the mass of bodies that held him down.

"No. No. No," he was crying

"Ow, he bit me" said Cleitus before he slammed his clenched fist into the side of Hephaistion's head dropping him.

"What in the name of Zeus is going on?" demanded Alexander pulling himself together

"Sorry for this, Alexander." said Cassander from where he was standing up from holding Hephaistion's leg

"But giving his condition he shouldn't be wondering around looks like we were right."

Alexander looked at the remains of the pillow and found a silver dagger stuck deep.

"Are you alright?" asked Stefanos

Alexander simply nodded looking down at an unconscious Hephaistion

"Why would he want to attack you of all people?" asked Cassander

The others to turned to look at Alexander, who found himself staring at his hands and remember the way Hephaistion had reacted when he tried to touch him.

" He saw me as a threat." he said softly " and wanted to stop it before whatever happened to him happened again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Hephaistion's attack on him, Alexander placed three guards on his tent one inside and two outside.

"How is he?" he asked the guard on the inside

"Just the same my lord." He replied wearily

"You look exhausted, when was the last time you slept."

"Don't know my lord, we don't get much sleep." the guard replied nodding to Hephaistion

"Well in that case you must go and get some rest." Alexander said

"What about him?" asked the guard

"Don't worry I'll stay."

The guard looked uncertain at Hephaistion then to Alexander.

"Go, that's an order; I will call if I need any help." Alexander said

The guard nodded but Alexander called him back

"Tell anyone that questions you I said."

The guard nodded again before leaving.

Once they were alone Alexander dared approach Hephaistion who was hunched up legs drawn to chest rocking back and forth wide eyed staring at nothing.

"Hello." Alexander said not wanting to scare Hephaistion

He was wrong as he came close Hephaistion snapped around and a small yelp escaped his throat and he scrambled back trying to put enough distance between him and Alexander only stopped by the table where he tried and failed to make himself as small as possible and watched Alexander through a veil of hair.

Alexander slowly stood up holding his hands outstretched before him and moving slowly so as not to startle the other man with any sudden moves.

"I mean you no harm and I never will do you understand, you are safe."

He was surprised to see something cross Hephaistion's face, a small glimmer of normality before it was chased away when Hephaistion started to shake his head furiously and claw at his hair and skin till tiny starches appeared

Alexander rushed forward and fought passed the struggling till he had seized Hephaistion as tightly as he could till he fell calm and quiet.

"See no harm, you are safe." he said repeating the word safe over and over again but he somehow he doubted that Hephaistion knew the concept for safe anymore.

This was not the last of the outbursts he was quiet one moment staring and talking to things that were not there the next petrified of everything and everyone, and men in cloaks with the hoods pulled up were the worst. Alexander to was begun to lose sleep of his friend's condition what was he to do, Hephaistion wasn't or didn't want to get better. He thought of putting Hephaistion with the rest of the mad people but then chased them thoughts away, no he couldn't do that to someone he loved, could he?.  
A couple of days later Alexander was going to visit Hephaistion, all three guards had been replaced he asked how he was and they replied quiet.

Good he was in one of his quiet moods providing he didn't get to close he would remain that way.

Something was wrong, he could feel it as he entered, it was to quiet and Hephaistion was nowhere to be seen.

"Hephaistion." he called softly

He got no response but a shuffling gave away where Hephaistion was between the wall of the tent and the pallet.

His suspicions were confirmed when he approached and managed to get really closed, Hephaistion never let anyone this close. He was huddled as always but he didn't even move when Alexander touched his shoulder nor when Alexander lifted his chin so that he could see his face.

"My you are burning hot." he commented

He got one arm around Hephaistion's waist and yet Hephaistion rebel still against him but in his state he quickly exhausted himself.

Once Alexander managed to get him into bed he called the guard which in turn lead to the doctor being sent for.

Many anguished days and nights followed and Hephaistion sunk lower and lower into the jaws of sickness. He was delirious most of the time rambling about a hooded thing and the name Ahriman over and over the only clue as to the events that put him in the state of mind to begin with.

All the remedy that the doctor tried only managed to quieten him for a few hours they tried everything.

"I'm sorry my lord, but we have done everything to be done all we can do now is wait and hope he is strong enough." the doctor said on the eve of the sixth night

Alexander looked down at a restless Hephaistion and sighed

"Isn't there anything?" he asked

The doctor shook his head "No." he replied

"Then in that case we must wait. Alexander replied

Ten days later and there was no improvements, even his tossing and turnings left him exhausted so now he lay still breathing laboured. It was also the day that the four strange Indians came into the camp. These were not like any other Indians they had seen. Their clothes were of fine silk and bright colours they even had colour in their beards and they carried weapons.

Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing and stared at the four arrivals.

They stopped outside Alexander's tent, he to have come out to marvel at the arrivals.

"Greeting." said one in Alexander's native tongue "My friends and I are on a hunt, you see there is a great evil plaguing this land and we have been sent to capture it."

Alexander invited them inside his tent where they told him of their quest. As Alexander listened he was remained of Hephaistion's delusional rantings and when he told them of what had been said during those times they were eager to see him.

Once he had showed them into Hephaistion's tent they were disappointed to find him comatose.

They stood around in a little huddle saying things that Alexander and the other companions who had followed them.

"Will we help you friend." said the fourth one

With that the other three began to move forward and shoo Alexander and the others out the door ignoring any protests.

Once everyone was outside they closed and sealed the door leaving everyone on the outside to wonder what they were going to do to Hephaistion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hephaistion's world had become black only disturbed by the Hooded man, if that is what you would called it came to visit.

When it was around Hephaistion knew that bad things were going to happen so he ran he ran till he couldn't but he pushed himself harder every time and yet the hooded man didn't run after him, he walked a slowly relentless pace that always caught up to him and took hold of him with gnarled and bony hands to drag him kicking and screaming into the tarrying garb from which there was no escape.

Inside unseen hands would caress, touch and scratch whilst unseen lips would kiss, lick and bite.

He fought against them but if he got rid of one hundreds more would come in its place.

They would whisper to him in a hypnotic sort of way.

"Stay with us, you are ours be with us."

It went around and around like a snake eating it' own tail and very soon that fine barrier between sanity and insanity broke and Hephaistion welcomed it with open arms.

Sometimes, for brief moments Hephaistion was aware that the torments were only in his head and that he was in a tent that had a familiar feel to it and that he was surrounded by familiar people who were not going to hurt him but that was quickly silence when he felt and saw those gnarled hands reaching for him, no where was safe everyone wanted to hurt him the only relative safe place, was here in his mad world.

But things began to change; warrior men and women would come and chase away the hooded man.

He would call to Hephaistion.

"Come to me stay with me, we love you."

But he warriors would cry out as well causing him to hiss and spit at them.

"NO, no don't go, come back to us; we love you more come, your golden one awaits.

Hephaistion was caught in the middle, choosing the hooded man's word he found hypnotizing and he would start to go in his direction but as the warriors repeated "Your golden one awaits broke that seemed to break the contact and send Hephaistion going towards them. Once he was in the safety of their clutches they turned their backs on his nightmarish world.

Alexander was worried, it had been what felt like an age since the Indians had gone into Hephaistion's tent and sealed it.

He wanted to burst in and help when he heard Hephaistion's despite cries of "go away" followed by sounds that suggested they had a struggle on their hands but it soon fell silent and had been for sometime now. Only once did someone come out asking for a bowel of water and some fresh linen, everyone craned their necks to see inside but only saw the end of the bed and the others moving around it, once the items had been brought he disappeared back inside and the waiting began again.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" asked Cassander

"I have no idea, but it has gone on for quiet long enough." Alexander replied

He marched the short distance to the flap the tent and was about to call out to those inside when it opened from the opposite side and out came one of the Indians.

Alexander pelted him with questions till the Indian held up his hands for him to stop.

"We have found out what we needed to know will you help us by providing us with able men to go after this fiend."

Once more Alexander found himself trying to see inside the tent and agree to what was being asked of him.

"You may now go and see him." the Indian said stepping aside then stepping back when the others started to follow " not you."

Alexander looked back at the others and saw the tension in their bodies he nodded that it was ok and the tension left them.

He sighed and shook all of his own tension away before pushing aside him flap and entering.

As he entered the other Indian went pashed bowing to him as they went which he returned with a dip of his head.

The tent smelt of strong incense and herb and there was a faint smoke haze. Alexander slowly made his way to the bed till he was stood by it.

Hephaistion wasn't looking at him which wasn't a good signs, He looked so small and fragile huddled down semi propped up by the pillows.

Hephaistion turned to face him and Alexander waited for him to start screaming, but he didn't he just look at him.

A small movement by the side of the bed made them break eye contact and Alexander looked down at Hephaistion's open hand.

He took it before scooping him up in a hug of which Hephaistion barely managed to return.

"Alexander?" Hephaistion asked in a small voice " Can we go home now."

Alexander buried his face deeper to inhale the scent of Hephaistion hair.

"Yes Hephaistion, we can go home now," he said " But first I must do something."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alexander hand picked several of his strongest and smartness men to accompany the four Indians in their search of the hooded man.

It was early morning and only the company, the morning guard and Alexander were up, he wished them all the fortune of the gods smile on their mission before turning on his heels to stay and keep Hephaistion Company.

He returned to Hephaistion's tent where he found him sound a sleep, since the visit from the Indians Hephaistion had been put on the road to recovery, Alexander hadn't asked how but he was very grateful that it worked.

He went over to the table where the remains of yesterday's meal was waiting to be cleaned away and started to picked at the meat still left, occasionally looking over his shoulder.

All was quiet but it was soon to be shattered by a sudden yelp from the bed, Alexander spun around to find Hephaistion stood at the side staring at it wide eyed shaking, chest rising and falling very quickly.

Alexander rushed to his friend's side and placed a hand on his shoulder calling his name softly. It took some time for him to get any response Hephaistion throw himself into his arms and griped tightly to him digging his fingers painful into his upper arm.

"Bad Dream?" he asked

Hephaistion nodded his head against his chest before he was unhooked from Alexander's arms and held by the shoulders.

When Alexander suggest sitting on the bed he shook his head furiously and asked to sit some where else, far away from the bed as possible in the small space.

Alexander led Hephaistion over to the chairs by the side of the table. Hephaistion took the one facing the bed and watched it with sharp eyes.

Alexander looked over his shoulder "Are you going to tell me about the dream?" he asked turning his attention back to Hephaistion.

"I dreamt he was here and he made the bed covers come to life and hold me down while he…." Hephaistion trailed off.

Though he hadn't finished telling Alexander knew the rest, the answer was in in the way Hephaistion sat, hunched down making himself as small as he could.

They were silent for a moment before Alexander asked

"Who is he? The hooded man."

Hephaistion shudder but answered none the less

"I don't know, a man but not as we know men he is not of this world."

Alexander would have laughed if it wasn't for the serious look that Hephaistion gave him so he bit the inside of his mouth.

"All men are of this world Hephaistion." he said

"Not this one." Hephaistion replied darkly pulling his robe closer to him as a small shudder travelled down his body.

Alexander lent forward so that he could comfort Hephaistion for the next question.

"What happened to you?" He asked

Again a small shudder followed by an "I don't remember." He looked away

Alexander used a figure under Hephaistion's chin to make him face him.

"Try." he said

"I'm not sure I won't to." Hephaistion said in a small pleading voice "Please don't make me."

"Please."

Hephaistion looked deep in to Alexander's eyes and bite his bottom lip and slowly nodded his head.

"It's mostly feeling and tastes, nasty bitter herby tastes, a thick metallic taste , the feeling of melting like being made out of water followed by the dragging scrape of the ground which was followed by burning rope, wondering hands, pains and words that had no meaning to them, after that nothing.

"And of the hooded man?" Alexander asked "What do you remember of him."

"I only remember him in brief moment when the feelings faded " wearing that garb never showing his face, although I think I did catch a glimpse of it once all scarred and deformed."

Alexander began to understand why Hephaistion had been insane for so long, He had been choose to become this things plaything , where he was pushed breaking point

"Have no fear," he said "We have some allies in the hunt for this fiend."

Hephaistion shook his head and looked down to his shaking hands "They will never catch him, he far too clever the shadows are his friends and they provide him with cover."

Alexander didn't know how to react to Hephaistion's lack of optimism.

"We shall see. He said "we shall see.

It was several days before the company returned, there were fewer men than when they had stared out with and all were weary and their faces should the hardship they had endured.

When news of the company's returned Alexander rushed out to meet them and come face to face with the fiend that had been the cause of Hephaistion's sickness.

His smile faded when he saw that they had returned empty handed.

He found on of the Indians in the care of a doctor having his arm bound close to his chest. His fine silks were torn and dirty, with mud, sweat and blood.

"What happened, where he is?" Alexander asked

"We were ambushed; he knew we were coming so he fled leaving a small army of his minions, a madding race who will fight with anything, we barely managed to get out."

Alexander looked around certain people were missing including one of the Indians.

"I am sorry for your loss." he said

"Thank you, but his death as with all those who died are in vain for it is still out there."

"I told you that you wouldn't catch him." said a voice behind Alexander

The Indian looked up and he turned to find Hephaistion stood being supported by a servant.

"Didn't I warn he would slip away?" Hephaistion continued

He was about to say something else when he suddenly stopped. He lifted a trembling arm and pointed to what the Indian was holding.

"What's that?" he asked his voice on the edge of panic.

The Indian lifted it up so that all could see. It was a black rose, its cruel sharp dripping with dark red blood attached to it was a scroll of yellow, and blood stained parchment.

When Hephaistion saw the token he went a deathly pale and began to cry out in fear

"No, no please." Over and over

He would have collapse to the floor if it hadn't been for the servant and Alexander who had rushed forward thinking Hephaistion had slipped back into madness caught him and lowed him to the floor.

"What is it?" he asked shaking Hephaistion by the shoulder's before snapping around to face the Indian with evil glare " What have you do, what is the meaning of this."

The Indian tried to explain that he had no idea what it meant that the hooded man left it behind, he always leaves one behind though it's true nature is unknown.

"It means death," Hephaistion said darkly

"How do you know?" Alexander softly

"He told me; use to tell me all the time I remember he use to touch me with them and even used my blood, When the Black Rose is given, I shall returned to claim your life."


	7. Chapter 7

Four weeks had passed since they had returned from India; the return journey had almost broken the army apart. There had been talks of mutiny when Alexander led his them across the desert.

"But this is the shortest route home," Alexander would say "Please give me a chance to prove that."

They gave him far too many chances and each time he failed to show anything for the time they had given him yet he always talked them down and around to his way of thinking. Hephaistion couldn't remember much of the journey, being in his weaken recovery state he spent it in a shaded carriage, dozing from the heat and lack of water.

Now he was back to full health and decided to take some air on a very humid afternoon. He came and out of the place and flowed the path into the surrounding hills.

He set a good pace and soon came across a little lake with a little waterfall, in this heat the water looked cool and inviting.

Hephaistion slipped out of his clothes and into to the water, swimming out so far he laid on his back and closed his eyes and just floated, total peace.

However his peace was shattered when he suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching, he opened his eyes. Whilst treading water he looked around only to see that there was nobody there. Feeling uncomfortable he swam back to the shore and quickly dressed, in this heat he would soon dry out.

As he headed back he still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and followed, he turned around several times, and every time he found nobody there. He quickened pace as to do the thing following him.

Back at the place, he changed into some dryer clothes and went off to find Alexander and the others. As he entered the courtyard he thought he saw figure disappear back into the shadows.

The incident at the lake was the first of many feelings of being watched and followed. Everywhere he went it was there, the feelings yet when he turned to investigate there was no one there. Soon things started to happen, things going missing from his room and every time Hephaistion went down to tend to his horse in the mornings he would find it exhausted as if somebody had been riding it all night yet the stable hands did not see anything strange or out of the ordinary. The object of his torment came to light some enough.

One day Alexander called for his troops and generals to go on parade. Dressed in his finery on horseback between Ptolemy and Cassander Hephaistion suddenly got the feel of someone or something boring into his soul. He scanned the crowd and saw the source of his discomfort.  
As always he was dressed in the same long robe that went all the way down to their ankles, the hood was pulled over their head. Though Hephaistion couldn't see their face he knew their eyes were fixed on him and only him and followed his every move.

He stared back; he knew from experience that they were smiling devilish at him. Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face causing him to blink.

"Huh." he said

"You're holding us up." said Ptolemy but when he saw the colour of Hephaistion's face he stopped

"Are you alright?"

"Did you see him?" Hephaistion asked the pair "The man wearing a hood."

The pair looked to where he was pointing

"There's nobody there." Cassander said

Hephaistion looked and just like Cassander had said there was no one there.

"That's odd; I could have sworn he was…" Hephaistion said drifting off when the other simply paced him.

He looked back to the now vacant space before shuddering and falling in line with the rest of the troops.

That was the morning, the afternoon Alexander let the army go to pursue whatever caught the fancy. Hephaistion stayed behind to get some well earned rest.

He went to the window and looked out only to find him stood in the same place looking up at his bedroom window. He was just stood, still as a statue looking in Hephaistion's direction. Feeling the tiny steps of panic Hephaistion moved away from the window and sat in the farthest corner making himself as small as he could

What did he want, why was he here, how, these thought went around and around in his mind. He could still feel him watching him. The feeling got so bad that he stood up went over to the window and pulled the curtain across and refused to open them till he want away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For many days and nights Hephaistion kept the curtains closed. Sometimes he would peeked out of the corner out to see if the hooded man was still there, naturally he was day or night, rain or shine always there never moving.

This went on for sometime and by now Hephaistion was use to living in a semi darken room, if any of the other asked why they were closed he simply replied, the sun was distracting him from his work and he was to lazy to open them. After so long of this lie Alexander came in and opened it himself leaving Hephaistion to feel very exposed.

"You lazy, ha what rubbish." Alexander said as he started to push it aside.

Hephaistion cursed silently, his lies never had any power over Alexander. What was he to do; Alexander was taking away the barriers that keep him outside and him safe within. He stood nibbling the end of his thumb.

"There is someone out there," he said "Watching."

Alexander stopped opening and spun around

"They're watching me." Hephaistion contained

"Do you know this ma…? Person?" Alexander asked

Hephaistion slowly nodded.

"Do I know him?" Alexander asked

A slow node.

"Is it… Something to do with what happened to you in Indian?"

Another slow node.

With that Alexander marched out onto the balcony and looked around. The street was half empty except for the odd market stall. Everyone was going about their daily business, haggling, trading, buying, selling, even the odd disagreement which was soon settled by the fist. Alexander couldn't see anyone watching.

"Well, there is no one here now." he called to Hephaistion leaning as far as he could go.

"Not again." he said under his breathe as he took baby steps towards Alexander.

Once onto the balcony he hung back till Alexander turned around and waved him forward "Come see, look."

He found himself taking hold of Alexander's hand and shakily approached the edge.

Like when he had pointed the hooded man out to Cassander and Ptolemy on parade there was no one there. Hephaistion didn't know if he should be pleased that he had gone or disappointed that Alexander had not seen what he saw.

"But he was right there." Hephaistion protested "He's been there for the last couple of days."

"Are you sure it was him?" Alexander asked

"Yes, yes of course I am sure."

Alexander looked back down at the street he was thinking.

"You do believe me don't you?" Hephaistion asked suddenly

Alexander didn't answer straight away hoping that Hephaistion hadn't noticed the pause.

"Of course I do." He putting a calming hand on his friend shoulder and squeezing "Of course I do."

"Then why did it take so long for you to reply.

Again Alexander hesitated but he didn't get with it this time Hephaistion demanded a quick answer.

"Well… there is the off chance it might not have been."

Hephaistion banged his hand down the balcony making no attempt to hide his frustration before going back inside with Alexander trailing behind.

"It was him." Hephaistion said forcefully

He was getting angry now and Alexander could see it. In attempt to keep the peace he quickly changed the subject.

"Maybe we should leave it now, talk about something else."

"No, don't change the subject" Hephaistion snapped "You don't believe me do you?"

"I told you, yes I believe you but there is no one fitting your description stood where you said so."

"So what!"

Hephaistion was getting worked up and so Alexander put his hands up

"I'll tell you what; I call out the guard to do a search, is that what you would like me to do."

Hephaistion puffed out his cheeks and slowly nodded his head.

Alexander called one of the guards patrolling the corridors to send word to the head guard of his orders. He wanted every inch of the palace searched. It took them a while and they found nothing.

"Everything is as it should be my lords." said the head guard

"See, everything is ok." Alexander said to Hephaistion who was sitting down.

He looked over to the open curtain.

"Yes everything is how it should be."


	9. Chapter 9

So we come to the end.I'm not going to say what kind of an ending we have , it's an ending simple as that. Before we go on i just like to say thank you to Norrsken aka Stefanos for letting me use the elephant scene from our joint story line Empire of Ashes - shadow of murder.

It was night and all was quiet and everyone was sleeping peaceful, including Hephaistion. Since Alexander had thrown back the curtain and they found no hooded man things had started to fall back into normality. Once Alexander had gone leaving Hephaistion bewildered yet relieved he had ran down sword in hand to have a closer look at the spot hoping to find something to suggest that there had been someone standing there for a long time, but there was nothing, not even a foot print. It was the same the next day and the day after when he checked to see if he had returned and each time he let out a sigh of relief when he found the spot free from its inhuman occupant. It was with these comforting thoughts he managed to sleep easy.

Sometime later something woke him. It had been a noise, a soft clicking noise, the sound of the door opening and closing softly as not to wake him. He had been facing the door when he had woken up, yet he could not see anything even when his eyes adjusted to the dark so he lay perfectly still and softened his breathing which was echoed by a heavier more ragged breathing. It was at this point that two night men carrying torches went passed; as they passed the room was filled with a faint orange glow long enough for Hephaistion to see a figure like shadow stood in front of the door before the room was plunged into darkness again. He stayed awake long enough to find out if he was alone, which he was.

Trick of the light he thought rolling over and closing his eyes.

Just as he was starting to go back to sleep he was grabbed by the arms and yanked out of bed with almost enough force to pull them out of the socket. He was dragged along the floor. They ignored his struggled and protested and simply picked him up by the throat and slammed into the wall causing his head to snap back and held in place by his arms with bruising force as if he was made of nothing at all.

He came face to face with his tormentor.

"Go away!" he called loudly hoping someone would hear

The hooded man laughed

"Not yet my pretty, I have a message for you."

"What is that you want?"  
"Death." it said in that whispery hiss of his

"Whose?" Hephaistion asked though he dreaded the reply

"Yourssssss."

He raised his arm and Hephaistion saw a flash of sharp pointy sliver come towards him, the eyes reaction not to see anything coming kicked in and he squeezed his eyes tight shut and waited for the death blow.  
When he didn't feel the cold blade sliding into his flesh or any pain and didn't hear the pit a patter sounds of his life blood dripping on to the floor he opened one eye followed by the other only to find him alone.

He moved away from the wall but was pulled back, he looked down at his shoulder to find the hooded man's dagger impaled in the fabric of his clothes. His hand went up and he took hold of the hilt and pulled, it refused to budge no matter how hard he pulled. He let out a small sound of frustration and had one more failed attempt before calling for some help.

A little while later Ptolemy followed by Casssander, Crateros, Perdiccas, Stefanos and the other companions along with a few guards came in to the room to report to Alexander.

"If there was anyone here they have gone now," said Stefanos "I've sent men out in to the town they won't have gotten very far."

He looked at Hephaistion who looked up and then back down at the floor.  
"Don't worry we'll get them." he said to both Alexander and Hephaistion

Alexander dismissed them all with a wave of his hand, that just left him and Hephaistion and he could tell by the way Hephaistion followed him around the room with his eyes that had darkened he was pissed.

He was sat in on the edge of the bed with a damp rag to the bump on the back of his head just the way the doctor had left him.

"Sorry." Alexander found himself saying

Hephaistion took away the rag wincing a little.

"What for?" he asked looking at it

Alexander shrugged

"I don't know I just have this… need to say sorry ."Alexander replied

"Oh." came the reply as he put aside the rag,

Hephaistion stood up, the bump to the head a made him a bit light headed when he stood up so he held on to the chair arm till the feeling had passed.

" So now what do we do?" he asked

"Well we wait, see if the men come back with anything." Alexander replied it was the only he could think of this time.  
Hephaistion went to stand out in the balcony door way, he sighed a long deep sigh, it was filled with trouble, what did the hooded man mean he's death, why didn't he just kill him there and then yet knowing the hooded man as he did he would or had turned it in to a game. It was now a question of how, where and when and that scared the living shit out of him.

Outside in the street the guards and companions checked every nock and cranny of the keep finding nothing, the intruder had vanished into the night.  
But something to quick for them to noticed moved in and out of the shadows leaving those that were unluckily enough to pass it's hiding place with a cold feeling that went deep into their souls.  
It had used the shadows to gain access to the keep where it delivered it's massage of harmful intent before using the shadows to slip away.

In it's hiding place in the shadows looking on in amusement was the hooded man. In the hood that covered it's face the deformed lips formed into a smile. He liked playing games with his victims before the end once you had been in the clutches of the hooded man you could not escape, and the game he was playing now was coming to it's unpleasant end.

He would go away for a while but he won't go far. He would slip in now and then at night to leave behind a rose, his calling card. He'd like to watch his victims sleep and would reach out to touch them with the feathered of touches, he also like to hear their reaction when they woke to find the grim massage beside them.

The sound of men approaching his shadowy hideaway, with knarred fingers it pulled out a black rose with cruel and sharp thorns that had been dipped into the blood of some innocent victim who had stumbled into it lair attached to it was a scroll of yellow, blood stained parchment and dropped it to the ground just as the first man came into view and took off in to the night.

A month from now Hephaistion died.

THE END


End file.
